My Life in Prince of Tennis
by TheFirstTime
Summary: A tennis ball suddenly appeared in my room and now I'm in anime but more percisly Prince of Tennis. Oh my gosh, I just meet Ryoma and Sakuno! What? Sakuno doesn't like Ryoma, why not? I still suck at tennis, I kind of past up as a guy and I TOTTALY RUINED
1. Chapter 1

_**Well one minute I was in my room alone in my house when I started watching Prince of Tennis. Don't get my wrong; it's an amazing anime to watch it just that it gets boring after awhile and I stopped watching since now.**_

_**When I first watched it I got hooked, it was a different thing that I usually watch and they make tennis fun and interesting. I loved the couple Sakuno and Ryoma even though they didn't get together, for some reason I think they're so cute together. **_

_**The Name Is Kalin Boesang, Remember That Im Gun Be Famous One Day. I'm Still Waiting Patiently For That Perfect Guy To Sweep Me Off My Feet. September 23rd Is The Day You Party It Up With Me. I Have Cambodian && Chinese Runnin' Through My Blood. Yes Shit Talkers, Back Stabbers, Fake Ass Hoes, Make Me Famous.**_

_My Life in Prince of Tennis_

The school bell rang and everyone went outside for their afternoon practice, especially the school's tennis regulars! It was a wonderful thing after school to join a team or club and it can always get interesting.

Though I guess if you look around you can guess whose missing from tennis practice when everybody left already. A guy who always wears a cap to practice and whose favorite drink is Grape Ponta

It seems our Prince of Tennis has sneaked away from practice as he turned a corner and he suddenly bumped into a blue haired person.

"Omph" they went as they both crashed into the ground. "Ita" Ryoma whispered as he looked under his cap to see who bumped into him.

Ryoma blinked a couple of times as he stared at this unfamiliar person. By the looks of it this person has black eyes that could be endless if you look into them, dark blue hair, light blue style like from the cold, blue zigzag down the middle of the jacket of a white and blue jacket and blue long pants with shoes. **(Like Tracey or Horo Horo outfits from Shaman King but in girl style now)**

"Hmm" Ryoma said as he studied the features of the unknown person.

"Are you okay" Ryoma asked in an unconcerned voice as he saw me get up after dusting myself off.

I blinked as I looked up to see a boy drink a soda with a tennis jacket on dark green hair, brownish gold eyes like cats, and about 4'11 or 151 cm tall. I looked around the place as it seems this was the Seigaku School I heard so much about from a friend.

"Hey" I shot up, "Man, watch where you're going!" Then I slipped on nothing and fell down **again**. "Ouch!" I said, "Stupid feet!"

Ryoma looked down at me again and raised an eyebrow, "Weird" he said and crouched down at my level and poked my forehead. "You just fell over nothing."

I kind of pouted "Hey! Don't poke people you don't know." I said as I rubbed my forehead and started getting up again if I wasn't stopped by another hand grabbing mine.

"Huh?" I looked at his hand questionably as I looked back up to him. Ryoma sighed as he said "You'd probably fall again over nothing and be wasting time."

"Hey, I could consider that an insult" I said as I grab his hand, "but thanks anyway."

Ryoma shrugged his shoulders as he looked at me and thought but said out loud "Who are you again?"

I grinned as I didn't introduce myself yet. "Oh yeah, my name is-" but I was cut off as a whistle interrupted me.

**Wait a minute! Let's rewind to the beginning when I first got here in the TV show Prince of Tennis. **It all started when a girl named Sakuno found me at a local park in the early morning a few days ago.

Well I was watching Prince of Tennis after a really long time because I started school and had tons of homework and now I'm on summer vacation. Back to what I was saying, well I was staying at home alone because my big sister Mei went out with her friends and my little sister Houey went swimming with my little brother Tyty at my uncle's apartment. I was too lazy to go anywhere I just felt like watching anime and reading manga getting caught up in all the things I miss.

So I was on my computer watching Prince of Tennis when I left to go to the bathroom and when I came back I saw a tennis ball by my computer. I looked to my right where my window is to see if someone was playing a joke on me, since my house was next to a tennis court.

And then I found out that the tennis courts were closed today and there was no one in my sight, which gave me the willies. It wasn't funny like in a movie but really freaky, I mean you never no what might happened.

I gasped as I hugged the door of my room which was the farthest from my computer, I know I could have left my room but I was in a huge house that was empty. Sometimes when I stay at home I remember how empty and quite it is without my family.

Well being the strange person I am, I went closer to look at the tennis ball that came out of no where.

As I carefully looked at the ball, I picked it up into my hands, it looked normal enough to me expect that it had a chibi drawing of someone on it. I giggled to myself as I thought about an episode when Sakuno drew a picture of Ryoma on a tennis ball. It seemed as if she were angry at him if she wanted to whack someone's face.

Back to the cute yet strange tennis ball, it started glowing as I screamed and dropped the ball but tripped over nothing and was blinded by the bright light.

"What the hell!" I shouted.

The next thing I knew was that I was lying on a bench in a park where I had no clue where I was in this unfamiliar place. I still had my eyes closed as I listened to the rustle of the leaves and the noise of cars, people talking, bikes, children laughter, and foot steps approaching me.

I huddle myself closer and squeaked out when a hand was placed on my shoulder. "Oh shit" I said but stopped as I heard a familiar voice.

"Ano, are you okay" said a timid yet firm voice.

I sat up and opened my eyes as it widens to see Sakuno Ryuzaki from Prince of Tennis. I literally had my mouth hanging as I gazed at this anime character from a made up show. I smirked in my mind as it was probably someone cosplaying or playing a joke on me.

"Is something the matter" Sakuno repeated as she gaped at me with worry or uncertainly. It would seem that she was going home after going shopping as I looked at the bags of food in her hands which kind of got me hungry.

Blinking at her as I was still in amazement I snapped out of it and said "Yeah I'm fine, but I don't know where I am." I smiled.

"You don't know where you are?" she asked in a concerned voice as she looked down at me seeing how we were both the same age.

"Yeah" I started as I looked around, "the last thing I remember was that I was watching an anime at my home in Shakopee, Minnesota." I said as I saw Sakuno gasped and a shocked look appeared on her face.

"Is something the matter?" I asked as I moved over so she could sit down next to me.

Sakuno fell on the bench as she turned to me and said "You came from America."

I nodded still going along with this joke my friends probably did to get me back for something.

"I don't know how to tell you this" she said as she paused for a moment, "but you're in Japan."

I smiled as I nodded my head "Oh Japan" and then I screeched "**JAPAN!**" then I fainted.

**Hours later when I woke up…**

"Err" I gurgled as I put a hand on my head and feeling something soft under me as I started opening my eyes to the bright light. I shot up quickly as everything came back to me.

"Where am I" I asked panicky as I looked around to see I was in someone's house, "Why the h, e, double hockey stick am I doing here!"

"You're at my house" a voice said as it entered the room with a tray of lemonade as a smiling Sakuno placed the tray down and came over to me when I suddenly put my hands in front of me.

"Who are you again and what am I doing here?" I said she stopped for a second. Ready to kun-fu chop someone's ass right now.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention my name. It's Sakuno Ryuzaki, please to meet you." She said as she bowed a little which was odd because you don't have to bow to strangers you just meet.

"Yeah, likewise" I said as I shook her hand, "I'm Kalin Boesang, I have Cambodian and Chinese running through my blood." Sakuno laughed a little at my intro and then began explaining to me what happened.

"So I brought you back here and my Grandma said you could stay here after what I told her."

I jumped up in glee and hugged Sakuno who was kind of stunned as I shouted "Thank you, thank you!" like a billon times.

"No problem" Sakuno said, "but what about your family, aren't they worried about you?"

I frowned a little when I thought about my family, did they know I was gone? Did time stop back in my world or something like that?

"To tell you the truth, I can't remember anything expect for a few things" I said but inside I thought "Sorry Sakuno but I can't tell you anything, no one would believe me. Also I'm too worried about my family even though this is like a dream come true."

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure it will come back to you eventually. My grandma said that might happen so she said she would allow you to stay here as long as you like after you meet her." Sakuno smiled which brought my mood up, I'm sure my family is just fine.

"Sorry for being a burden" I said.

"No trouble at all, beside it would be fun to have someone to talk to at home when my grandma's busy all the time with coaching her tennis team at school." Sakuno said.

"Tennis team" I said as I remembered the others and Ryoma. I started daydreaming about how Sakuno and Ryoma were like my favorite couple when I read fan fictions about them.

I started smiling and giggling evilly as I thought about the teasing I could do about Sakuno's crush.

"Um, Kalin are you okay" Sakuno asked as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." I said waving my hands in front of me, "so tell me who's on this tennis team."

So Sakuno started telling me about all the people on the tennis team and told me about their personality and what not. And then finally she came to Ryoma the American prodigy that was the youngest regular to make it on the tennis team.

"So have you heard of Ryoma-kun back in America?" she asked as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"No, not really" I started, "I never really paid attention to stuff like that" I responded.

"Oh I see" she said, "I'm trying to learn how to play tennis, it's really fun. You should try it sometime."

"Sure, I'll think about it." I said, "So when did you decide to play tennis?"

"Hmm" Sakuno thought as she placed a finger on her chin, "well I started playing when I first saw Ryoma-kun play at the tennis courts at school when he first came here. I was helping my grandma out in the tennis team she coaches."

"What" I said standing up startling Sakuno, "you didn't meet him on the train?"

"Train" Sakuno said, "What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing" I said, "So do you like this Ryoma guy from the way you added kun to his name?"

"Me, like Ryoma" Sakuno laughed a little as I raised an eyebrow at her actions, "Of course not silly. I don't like him; he's just a friend and a classmate."

I gasped as my eyes widen and leaned on the door of the guest's room and thought, _"Sakuno __**doesn't**__ have a crush on Ryoma!!!"_ then realized something, "I guess Sakuno not getting saved by Ryoma on the train really did change things.

"_No! No!"_ I thought as I cried fake anime tears, _"My favorite paring and Sakuno doesn't even like Ryoma. What a cruel, cruel world…"_

"Why do you ask" Sakuno said.

"Oh, no reason really" I said a fell down on the bed which I think is my room now instead of the guest room.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" Sakuno said as she shot up and ran out of the room and entered back with a bag in her hand.

"Almost forgot what?" I asked as I slid to the ground and sat on the floor as she handed me the bag.

"I forgot I saw this bag next to you when I found you and I think it's yours" Sakuno said as she had to leave for a moment and closed the door.

"Thanks" I said and opened the bag to see some stuff like a whole lot of money, few clothes, a picture of my family and friends, the strange tennis ball, the-. But I quickly snapped out of thought when I noticed the strange tennis ball that got me here.

"THE TENNIS BALL!" I shouted as I looked at it as it still had the chibi picture of someone. I still can't remember who it is. "WHAT WEIRD VODO DID THAT THING DO!"

"Weird" I said as I calmed down, "but cool!"

Half an hour later, Sakuno's grandma came home and I told her my story and she talked to me about stuff asking questions and blah, blah. So after getting settled and stuff she let me stay and said she would enroll me in the same school as Sakuno and where she worked.

I jumped up and glee and started thanking her and thought about going to the same school with Sakuno and the others which is like an ultimate dream to me. Thought she said it would take a bit of time to get the paper work ready and I said I can wait and I'm in no hurry.

After talking to Coach Ryuzaki, the next day they took me shopping and bought me a whole lot of stuff and clothes which I cried from all the kindness they've showed me.

So when I got back to my new home that I would be staying in I fell to sleep on my new bed dreaming about all the cool things that has happened to me.

**-Dream-**

"Kalin! Kalin!" Voices shouted to me as I started to see blurry images of something.

"Hmm go away! I'm tired!" I said in response.

"Hey wake up vampire" I heard a familiar voice.

"Chopsticks, let's go!" I heard another familiar voice.

"Bazoo wake up!"

"Lazy butt come on!"

"Huh" I said as I started getting up from so it seems the ground and I was standing in darkness when a bright light blinded me.

"What the" I shouted as I closed my eyes and than opened them again to see me family standing around me smiling and waving.

"Mom, Dad, Houey, Mei, Tyty" I started as I looked at my aunts, uncles, cousins, friends, "Leeda, Richard, Bu Soros, Rachel, Kasy, Dyna, Sokol, Grandpa, Grandma" and so on.

"Hey Kalin" they shouted as they started laughing and hugging and some were even crying a little.

"What's going on" I asked as I was kind of getting a little teary.

"Just saying best wishes" my mom and dad said as they hugged me and waved.

"Come back soon vampire" my big sister shouted as she grinned at me as my little sister Houey shouted "Don't sleep so much over there okay!"

"Don't forget to come back" I turned to see my friends on my other side of my family, "Or I'll kick your butt!" Inga said as I laughed and hugged all my friends. My friends Inga, Taylor, Jenny, Brandon, Mark, Patrick, Laura, Sam, Kali, Zack, John, Shane, Ryan, Inna and more.

"Can I borrow your camera when you're gone" shouted Brandon as he grinned while I hit him on the head, "You and my camera Brandon."

"We're going to miss you" Inna said as she gave me a huge hug.

"Don't forget us" shouted my friends. I started to cry and hugged all of them and hugged my little brother who couldn't talk yet but waved.

"I'll come back soon!"

**-End of Dream-**

I smiled as tears went down my face and a little smile was on my face and whispered "I love you guys"

I woke up the next day and thought how that dream was so mushy with all the tears and hugs. But I smiled because something mad me believed it was all real and true.

"Man, I'm weird" I whispered to myself.

So for a couple of days I went to explore the place, mall, food, shops, parks and other things. Then one day I decided to go and surprise Sakuno at her school since she was helping out at the tennis courts again.

When I arrived at the school one word took my breath away.

"Wow" I said as I gawked at the huge place which looked so freaking cool! Then walked in going behind the school to where the tennis courts were located.

Ok back to where I left off…

"I'm Boesang Kalin" I said, "You are."

"Echizen Ryoma" he said but along came…

"Echizen" a stern voice called behind Ryoma as we both turned to see Tezuka Kunimitsu the tennis team captain.

"Buchou" _**(I think)**_ Ryoma said as he looked up to see a not happy looking Tezuka though you can't tell if he is or not.

"Damn" I thought, "I can't believe I'm seeing Tezuka in person!"

"Lucky" I whispered and smiled.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you for your support and I hope to update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**When I first watched it I got hooked, it was a different thing that I usually watch and they make tennis fun and interesting. I loved the couple Sakuno and Ryoma even though they didn't get together, for some reason I think they're so cute together. **_

_**The Name Is Kalin Boesang, Remember That Im Gun Be Famous One Day. I'm Still Waiting Patiently For That Perfect Guy To Sweep Me Off My Feet. September 23rd Is The Day You Party It Up With Me. I Have Cambodian && Chinese Runnin' Through My Blood. Yes Shit Talkers, Back Stabbers, Fake Ass Hoes, Make Me Famous.**_

_My Life in Prince of Tennis_

Well if I could see my friends right now and tell them that I met Tezuka Kunimitsu they would say no way. Don't get me wrong he's cool and all but he seems like just an admirable guy instead of a boyfriend type thing.

Some of my friends are such Prince of Tennis fans and always go cosplaying as them; they totally wished they were real people so they could get together. In their dreams! Can't make anime real or so I'm told until I get pulled into the Prince of Tennis world.

Sigh… What can you say; it's going to get a lot crazier here. Oh yeah, back to where Tezuka is talking to Ryoma. That guy, sometimes I don't think Sakuno should've liked him in the first place.

I mean he's cocky and thinks he's better than everyone else, well I think he needs a wake up call. I think someone needs to knock him down a peg or two.

Back to Tezuka…

"Echizen" Tezuka said as he seemed very unhappy, though you really can't tell.

"Shouldn't you be at practice right now" he asked the young American prodigy.

"I'm just buying a drink buchou" Ryoma said as he tipped his hat down.

"Well don't take so long the matches are starting" Tezuka said and then averted his gaze to me, the bystander.

"You don't have a uniform, what are you doing here during our tennis practice." He asked as I stood there.

"I was going to visit someone. Can you show me the way to the tennis courts" I asked wishing silently he would say yes.

"If you don't bother our players or tennis matches it's just over there" Tezuka said as he stared not to far away where the tennis courts are.

So I decided to walk to the tennis courts back with Ryoma and Tezuka which they didn't mind because it's not like I want to talk to them anyway. Man, what's with all the cold and silent people these days.

When we reached the courts we went our separate ways them to tennis and me looking for Sakuno to surprise her.

I was walking around the tennis fence as I see some people watching them like two reporters from the looks of it, a lot of screaming fan girls, and these three guys who I think go to this school.

I shrugged my shoulders thinking they weren't doing anything like picking up balls at the moment, might as well ask them if they know Sakuno Ryuzaki is.

As I started to approach them I suddenly started to remember one of them, Horio, the two year of tennis experience guy and I forgot the other two names. I'll find out later, first I need to ask them where Sakuno is.

But then I suddenly stop when I see a person with two long brown pigtails in a court and hitting balls, or trying to any ways. I guess they're doing joined tennis with the girls and boys tennis teams.

"_Why not"_ I thought to myself and shrugged.

I decided to sneak up on her from behind and try to surprise by acting like Ryoma. Sakuno did say that she started because she saw him play, might as well give it a shot.

I walked towards her court and on my way I saw a cap on a bench and it blew over to my feet. Weird, can wind be that strong and pick up a cap, oh well and I grabbed it and place it on my head.

I might as well take it with me and if someone sees it they can have it back or I'll report it to the lost and found later.

Nice, I look good in a cap though it's not my style. When I finally get to Sakuno's court I was only a few steps away from her because I entered the court and stood by the side line.

I slid down and sat on the ground with the cap covering my eyes as I watched Sakuno swing her racket. Personally I don't think I could even swing right with the tennis racket, but I said to Sakuno I would give it a try.

I suddenly remembered an episode from the show when Ryoma was giving pointers to Sakuno, amazing that I remember what he said.

So finally speaking up I said to Sakuno as she was facing the other side "Loosen your grip, been your knees more, head up."

Sakuno missed her ball when she heard me speak as she turned around and her eyes widen. "R-Ryoma-kun" she asked as she looked at me.

"Oh by the way, your hair's cute" I said.

"W-What" Sakuno said as she blushed.

"Just kidding" I said as I looked up to her, "It's me, Kalin."

Sakuno walked closer to me as she peered down at me "Oh, Kalin you surprised me." Sakuno said as she placed a hand on her chest and smiled at me.

I beamed back at her as I laughed "I was aiming for that" I said still sitting down.

"You did" Sakuno started as she looked at me, "for a second there I thought you were Ryoma-kun with that hat and all."

We laughed and then Sakuno asked "Where'd you get that hat anyways?"

I looked up my head as she asked "This, oh it just landed by my feet when the wind blew it" I said as I grinned, "Don't I look good?"

Sakuno nodded and then a question popped in my head "Sakuno" I started as she looked at me.

"Yeah, what is it" she asked.

"You said you didn't like Ryoma," I gave her a sly grin, "then why did you blush when you thought it was me?"

Sakuno flinch as I said that and turned around her back facing me. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

I laughed at Sakuno as I'm pretty sure that she was blushing like mad now. "Why did you want to hide it when you said you didn't like Ryoma?" I asked as I finally stopped laughing.

Sakuno looked at me and said "Well I guess because I don't think it's a good idea to have crush on Ryoma?"

"Why" I asked.

"You think" she said, "If I started to be obvious on my crush, fan girls would attack me like crazy and be saying that I need to be in the fan club or threaten me."

"You know I can just beat them up for you." I said.

"Thanks, but you should't fight" Sakuno said, "You can get kicked out of school."

"Right" I nodded but then said "Oh yeah, isn't your best friend the president of the Ryoma fan club?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "But Tomo is Tomo, and you know how she is."

"Yeah, I guess" I said as I started getting up from the ground. "Though you know it would be kind of freaky if Ryoma had a romantic side."

"Kalin" Sakuno said, "Maybe Ryoma has a soft side he doesn't show anyone."

"Right" I said as I rolled my eyes, "What would he say something like this…" I said as I walked next to her, put my all my hair inside the hat and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Sakuno" I said in my Ryoma voice, "I don't know how to say this but…"

"Don't speak" Sakuno said as she put her hand on mine as she tried to hide a giggle, "I know how you feel." She said as she played along with me and put our hands in front of us and held them close.

"You do" I whispered, "then you must know that I'm madly in love with you Sakuno" I said dramatically and kneeled to the ground.

Sakuno smiled as she rolled her eyes and she looked at me "-gasp- Oh course!"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

Sakuno put a finger on her chin and then smiled "No" and started to walk away.

"No!" I shouted as I ran towards her, "How could you do this to me" and then hugged her.

"Kalin you're weird." Sakuno said but then a voice jerked us out of silliness.

"Yo Echizen" we heard as we both turned our heads to see Momoshiro and Eiji walking towards us.

"Who are they talking to" I whispered to Sakuno.

"I think they think you're Ryoma-kun" she whispered as she looked back to the senpais.

"But I don't dress like him" I said to her.

"Must be the hat, they probably don't pay attention to his clothes." Sakuno said as we were still hugging.

"Oh I see you and Ryuzaki are having a moment." Momo said as fake tears went down his face, "Ah young love."

"Nyaa Ochibi, I didn't know you had a relationship with Ryuzaki-chan" Eiji said as he bounced next to us, "Why didn't you tell me."

"Um, I'm not-" I started to say but was cut off as Momoshiro and Eiji grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away.

"Stop wasting time Echizen" Momo said as he pulled me away from Sakuno, "We have to get back to practicing."

"Yeah, or else Tezuka will make us run laps" Eiji said as he looked at me, clueless to see that I am obviously not him.

"What the hell" I shouted as I struggled out of their grasp and dragged me to another court.

"Kalin" Sakuno shouted as she ran towards me into the next court.

"Sakuno" Tomoka shouted as she was behind the fence, "Ryoma-sama is practicing with the other regulars in the next court, let's go!"

"Ok, I'll meet you there" Sakuno said as she finally found me entering the other court more like dragged me in the court.

"Oh no," Sakuno said as she put a hand on her face, "I hope she doesn't take advantage of the situation."

Couple minutes later, all the regulars gathered around in one tennis court as they began training with hitting a color ball with the color cone.

I cried fake anime tears as everyone surround me _"Sakuno save me! I suck at playing tennis!" _I thought as everyone ignored me and listened to Coach Ryuzaki. Man people are really dense or really don't care.

"Echizen, Eiji you're up first" shouted Coach Ryuzaki as Eiji pushed me to one of the courts.

"Hey, get it staright!-" though yet again I was cut off by Coach Ryuzaki as she looked over to me and winked.

My mouth dropped as I gasp as Sakuno's grandma knows it's me but still makes me do this. Oh I bet Sakuno told her grandma that I don't want to play tennis anymore because I stink at it.

"_Oh, I am so going to get you back for this Sakuno"_ I thought evilly as someone gave me a tennis racket.

"Oh you're so cruel Sakuno's grandma" I said to her as some people turned their heads towards our conversation.

"Hey I'm not old, I intend to live 50 more years" She said to me as she held her arms up. "Though I didn't think you would've come dressed as him anyway" Coach Ryuzaki laughed as she pointed to the hat, "Where did you get that anyway."

I huffed as I turned to her "Never mind that, let's just get this over with" I said as I gripped the tennis racket, "But I must warn you, I really suck."

I didn't know if anyone was paying attention to our conversation and if they did they must be utterly confused on what was going on.

"Wow, amazing control" I heard someone shout.

"What, Inui you lair" I heard Eiji shout as I turned my head over to them.

"Oh by the way if you miss you have to try out my new energy juice" Inui said as he held up a green slimily drink to Eiji's face and smiled evilly.

"_Oh no"_ I thought, _"What if I have to drink that stuff. I saw Fuji do it but I think it's impossible for me."_

"Echizen heads up" shout Coach Ryuzaki as she bounced a ball towards me.

"Why me" I said to myself as I prepared to swing my racket and then…

"Oh my god my eye" I heard someone scream.

"I didn't do it!"

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
